


The Boy

by Skyed0m



Series: Assorted Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, M/M, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed0m/pseuds/Skyed0m
Summary: Sequel to 'The Girl'A companion piece.
Series: Assorted Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Boy

There was a boy once who wandered the world

Passivity reigning as his life unfurled 

Who wandered the halls of his dream laden mind

In an effort to leave all life’s troubles behind

Choked on enjoyment, poisoned by song

Haunted by feeling he’d never belong

Forced to forgo all pleasure and pain

No time to listen to soft spun refrain

A future to follow, a life set in stone

He made his peace with years spent alone

Not thinking, not breathing, not reasoning why

Clinging to whispers of passions gone by

How, when she kissed him it felt like the sun

How, when he held him, he seemed like the one

How grass crunched, bending under his feet

How lyrics bounced in a concrete street

Then, the day that he learned what it meant to cry

Buried his heart under peach coloured sky

Along with the skins of what he could be

Pulling on what others demanded to see

Too soon he forgot the boy that he’d been

In awe at the old world he had seen

And wished in the days when his mind was still keen

That he had looked 

and not simply seen.

  
  



End file.
